User talk:AlmightyDino
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Amy and Simon.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Karen2310 (talk) 20:45, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Edits There are certain pages we have protected as previous editors have made persistent changes that are against our manual of style or are not in keeping with the ethos of the site.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:38, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :If I can answer your question re: Tracy Barlow - the level of protection on this page (and several others) is set so that unregistered users are not able to edit - ie. as a registered user, you can! The higher level of protection on some other pages are "Admin Protected" but I think these are few and far between. Could we also ask that you add an edit summary for each change on article pages? something simple such as "adding info, spelling correction, grammar, quote added" etc. will suffice. Thank-you. --Karen2310 (talk) 14:41, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Deirdre How did Deirdre die in Bev's patio and what's an aneurasm?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 19:04, July 8, 2015 (UTC) That's not how you spelt the word the first time. A problem here is that you rushed to update the page so quickly (within a minute of the relevent scenes) that quality wasn't adhered to - and you know it. Less haste, more speed. The page is now locked for a few days as it says all that it needs to say without lots of editors making change after change, most of them needless. It isn't just you who's locked out.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:17, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Edits Please familiarise yourself with the information on this page at your earliest convenience - especially parts regarding grammar, spelling, tense, appearance notes and galleries. Anything you're unsure about - ask a question! Quite frankly, we're having to spend too much time making corrections to a large proportion of your edits. Karen2310 (talk) 22:57, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Manual of style May I suggest you take a look at the Manual of style page at your earliest convenience, as I hope you appreciate, our convention style changes periodically over time. Here - amongst a wide range of other topics - you will find why I've removed the image from within the Freda Burgess article that you've just added. Karen2310 (talk) 20:10, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Edit summaries Hi, please remember to add edit summaries to each change that you make to the site. Thank you!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:06, December 18, 2019 (UTC) New Year pages Please stop! These new year/decade pages will be added (in the correct format) in due course. Karen2310 (talk) 12:13, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Comments Please don’t delete admin comments from your talk page. Also don’t make statements such as the one for Malcolm Hebden without discussion. Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 12:35, January 1, 2020 (UTC) :That wasn't a contribution of any sort of quality. It just had text about inserting comments, without any other meaningful content. We will always delete such pages with as much haste as possible, whether or not anyone likes it.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 15:06, January 1, 2020 (UTC)